Altered: The First
by Mafalda-E-Hopkirk
Summary: In a world where Harry Potter is loved by his aunt and uncle and cousins, what changes in his story? What if Dumbledore's motives were not so pure as they seemed, and he had been counting on the Dursley's not caring for Harry? Featuring Draco, the Patil twins, Hermione, and a surprising secret yet to be known about Neville Longbottom.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY:**

**The Dursleys are good, Dumbledore is evil...ish. Ron is mislead, and the main characters are changed a bit. I also changed Dudley's birthdate to September and...well, you'll see what else in this chapter. **

**I love Dumbledore and Ron, but it's just too fun and easy to bash them both, especially Dumbledore. And bashing evil people in a fanfic is no fun - they're already bashed in cannon. **

**Anyway, so tell me what you think! the next chapter should be up tonight, it's almost done.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Harry James Potter had just leapt back onto the Hogwarts Express when it began to move, heaving a sign and running his fingers through his thick, messy hair. It had been a close call for a moment; his aunt had just _had _to hug him one more time….

Harry smiled sadly. He was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts, but he was going to miss his aunt and uncle and cousin. They had become his family ever since his parents had been killed when Harry was a baby. Sometimes, he would wonder what it would have been like if he didn't have his loving aunt and encouraging uncle to support him through his parent-less childhood. But he had never gone without a hug or a kiss on the cheek goodnight, so the object of parents never stuck out as such a huge emptiness as it might have should his aunt and uncle have acted differently towards him.

Harry was just over a year old when his parents had been killed. Luckily his mother, Lily, had an older sister named Petunia who was glad to take the boy in. Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon had a son just a few months younger than Harry – Dudley. Vernon was large with almost no neck and a large moustache. He worked at a place called Grunnings. Petunia was a tall woman with a long neck and auburn hair who loved to spy on their neighbours and spoil the boys. In fact, Harry and Dudley were indulged so much they would have likely become spoilt if the children at school weren't so mean to them. Harry was made fun of because of his small size, messy hair, and glasses. Dudley was picked on because he took after his father in size.

Harry was nervous about school, mostly because he was worried that he wouldn't be all that good at practicing magic, even though he had been reading about it for years, but also because he was worried that he would be picked on here as he had in 'Muggle' school. The bullies at school had left him plenty of scars from constantly pushing him down or throwing the quick blow when the teacher had his eyes adverted, but they had also scarred him emotionally making it so that trusting wasn't such an easy thing for him as it may have been for other eleven year olds.

Harry had known for as long as he could remember about being a wizard. His aunt and uncle had never hidden from him the fact that he had magical abilities or that his mother and father had been killed by an evil man named Voldemort. For every birthday and Christmas, Harry remembered getting at least three magical presents from his family; books on the history of the wizarding world, children's books like The Tales of Beetle the Bard, miniature potions sets, and magical toys.

Harry was always wary about making his cousin feel jealous that he didn't have any magical powers, but the younger boy didn't seem bothered at all. Then, on Dudley's seventh birthday, everything had changed. It had started when Dudley was irritated with himself for not being able to blow out all of his birthday candles at once. If you didn't blow them out together, it didn't count right? Well, after taking three puffs to extinguish them all, Dudley proclaimed that he wanted to try again, but before Petunia could re-light the seven green candles, they burst into tiny flames by themselves.

It was realized that Dudley must have received the magic gene that his mother held dormant in her, being a squib, and since he was born three months after Harry, he would probably be getting his Hogwarts letter the next year. Harry was thrilled that his cousin would be joining him, and Dudley couldn't wait to fly on a broomstick.

Harry smiled at all his memories, thankful for his family, and had just sat down in his compartment when a red-haired boy walked in.

"Sorry but um…could I sit in here? Everywhere else is full…" he said shyly. He had freckles splattered across his face, blushing cheeks, and blue eyes that gazed somewhat adoringly at Harry.

"Of course!" Harry said, beaming. He was eager to start making friends, and though the dangers of them turning their backs lurked somewhere in his head, he brushed it aside – he fit in now; he was where he belonged and he would try and make friends that were just like him. Finally, children his age (other than his cousin) who had magic and knew of the secret world kept hidden from the prying eyes of Muggles.

But less than ten minutes later, Harry sat with his jaw hanging down and his eyes wide behind his glasses. The red-haired boy, Ron Weasley, after a little prompting for some inside information on the wizarding world from Harry, had almost flat-out outlined the 'good' things and the 'bad'. For instance, Gryffindor was considered the 'best' house:

"Well there are four houses," Ron began. Harry already knew that and a bit about every house, but he didn't want to be rude and interrupt. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Hufflepuff is basically just a bunch of idiots for the most part, and Ravenclaw is for the really smart kids. Slytherin of course is for evil people – nearly everyone who comes out of that house is a dark wizard. Gryffindor is probably the best house. That's where my whole family has been for a long time. It's where your parents were, right?"

Then it went to talk about 'dark' families. Apparently there were several that Harry should avoid, according to Ron. For instance, the Parkinson's, the Patil's, the Crabbe's, and, most importantly, the Malfoy's:

"Their kid is here this year. Draco's his name – weird, right? Well, his mum is alright I guess, but his dad was a Death Eater. They were You Know Who's servants."

After all of this, Harry was at once confused, suspicious, and angry. He knew that it probably wasn't Ron's fault that he had these opinions (stated as facts); it was probably his parents or someone close to him that caused him to be so judgmental. Harry had heard enough from his aunt to know that there was no two ways about it; Voldemort had been evil. But as for the people who were his servants – who was Harry to judge them? Voldemort may have threatened their families or forced them to comply. Harry was going to hold judgment on all of the people Ron had mentioned until he had seen proof that they were 'evil'.

Less than two hours into the ride, the compartment door slid open to reveal a bushy-haired girl about their age.

"Sorry, but have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one…" she asked politely.

"No." said Ron gruffly, barely looking up from his chocolate frog card. Harry, however, saw an opportunity and took it.

"No, but I'll help you look!" he announced, jumping up and pocketing a few pieces of candy. "See you later." He said to Ron, and followed the girl out.

"It's a pretty big toad, from what I understand. His name is Trevor." She informed him.

"Right," Harry said, glancing into all of the compartments they passed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She added, turning and offering Harry her hand. She was pretty, in an odd sense of the word. Bushy hair that spun around her face and uncontrollable waves – quite like Harry's own – that she continually shoved back with frustrated fingers, pale skin and somewhat pink cheeks, and wide intelligent brown eyes unhindered by the thick glasses someone might normally picture on a girl of her appearance.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling.

"I thought so," Hermione said. "If you don't mind…there're some people who want to meet you just down there. They asked me to invite you if I saw you…"

Harry blushed, still not used to how famous he was in the wizarding world – what was so special about him?

"Sure!" he said, mostly just glad to be away from the baffling and judgmental Ron.

"Great!" Hermione smiled. "They're just this way…"

She led him to a compartment a few doors down. Inside were six other children, four of them Harry's age and two a few years older.

"Harry, these are the people I was telling you about." Hermione announced, indicating the others with her hand. Harry noticed that all of them but the oldest two were already in their Hogwarts uniform just like he was. Ron had criticized him for getting dressed early, but Harry had been excited and didn't want to wait. Plus, he liked his new wizard clothes.

"Hello" "Hi" and "Nice to meet you" came from the children, but it was the last two to speak that drew Harry's eye.

"Hi Harry," said the two oldest together. They were identical twins with bright red hair, and Harry suddenly realized something.

"Aren't you two of Ron's brothers?" he asked. Ron had mentioned his siblings; apparently he had six of them.

"Unfortunately," one of them grimaced. "I'm Fred, by the way, and that's George."

The others introduced themselves as well. Neville Longbottom was the boy who had lost his toad. He had a kind round face and short brown hair and Harry felt immediately like they knew each other quite well somehow, though he couldn't quite place it. The other three children were Draco Malfoy, who Harry had glimpsed in Diagon Alley, and Padma and Parvati Patil. Padma and Parvati were identical Indian girls, while Draco was pale and had slicked-back blond hair. They all smiled warmly at Harry, and Harry decided that Ron Weasley had probably been misled. They all seemed kind enough, and Harry was usually a good judge of character.

"Sorry Harry, but this isn't just about Neville's toad – though he is still lost – or about us wanting to meet you," Padma said. "It's because…well…"

"Fred and George found something," Neville said slowly. "And it involves you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well actually, our little sister Ginny found it." said George. "It's a letter written to our brother from Dumbledore."

"The headmaster?"

"Yeah," Fred said, pulling a wrinkled envelope made of heavy parchment like Harry's Hogwarts letter had been on out of his pocket. "And…well…it really…shocked us and Ginny. Neville, Padma, Parvati, and Draco are all mentioned in it too. We thought you had the right to read it."

He passed the letter to Harry, and Harry took it out, wondering what it could possibly contain. Inside, written in curly, black script, was the following:

_Dear Ronald,_

_Enclosed is your key to the vault I have created from Mr. Potter's funds. Your payment per month will be deposited into it directly without your parent's knowledge as long as you continue to work with me._

_Now, your task is to first befriend Mr. Potter. His aunt and his mother never quite got along from what I hear, and I expect that the Dursley's weren't as nice to the poor boy as they should have been. Second, be certain to place a high value on good families such as yours and the differences between houses. Harry will probably end up in Gryffindor, but we must make certain for his safety. Third, you need to clearly outline the people Harry should not be friends with, but be certain to do it in a way that does not arouse his suspension. For instance, Draco Malfoy is out of the question; there are far too many dark wizards in that family. Parvati and Padma Patil should be avoided, as their mother was good friends with Harry's mum even though she was in Slytherin. They could corrupt the boy. Last and most importantly Neville Longbottom – he and Harry cannot be together do to the reason I have told you in person. _

_I want you to understand Mr. Weasley that even though it is vital that you be Harry's first friend, it doesn't at all mean that he shouldn't have any others. The most important thing is that he cares for and trusts you the most._

_Thank you for all of your help Mr. Weasley. I hope you enjoy your compensation._

_Albus Dumbledore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously the first chapter warnings still apply. The Dursley's are good, Dumbledore isn't really, and Harry's friends are different (kind of). Also, I took liberty with the houses. As far as I'm concerned, changing one thing about a person's life can change them almost completely, so keep that in mind. Thank you to all the lovely people who alerted and favourited this story :D**

**I know I was about twenty-four hours later than I said I would be, but the next two chapters are already done. I'll probably post them tomorrow around 1:00pm central time, but probably sooner if I get reviews. I'm not going to hold out on chapters, but it would still be appreciated. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Harry stared blankly at the letter for nearly a minute. From all Harry had heard from books and his aunt, Dumbledore was supposed to be a great man. Where in the world did he get off paying someone Harry's _own money _just to tell him who he should and should not be friends with and what house he should be in? What made him think that Harry's aunt and uncle were mean to Harry? What made him think he had the right to proclaim that the Patil twins would corrupt Harry or that Draco's family was too dark or that he had to 'avoid' Neville? They all seemed perfectly kind and truthful and hadn't tried to stuff their own beliefs down his throat so far…

"I'm sorry Harry," said Fred, breaking the silence. "I swear no one in the family knew Ron was doing this. Our parents would have skinned him alive. He should know none of that twaddle he said was true."

"They gave us the letter to read beforehand so we could all work together," Neville explained.

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding slowly. "I'm glad. I didn't really like the way Ron was talking about everyone all that much…and what he said about the houses was terrible. It was like he was trying to make them all look bad or wrong for me so I would end up where the headmaster wanted me to be."

Padma spoke next, and her voice was kind as she said, "Harry, our mum was friends with yours. That part of the letter was true."

"From what she told us of your parents," her sister continued, "They wouldn't have cared what house you were in, as long as you were happy and all."

Harry nodded, smiling. He certainly hoped so.

A few minutes later, after throwing Harry several more (unneeded) apologies, Fred and George Weasley left to find their friends, telling Harry to keep the letter and promising to keep an eye on their brother.

During the rest of the train ride, Harry became fast friends with the others.

He learned that Neville lived with his grandmother and loved plants, and that his toad Trevor liked to be high up (which was just where they found him; he had crawled onto a suitcase belonging to a girl a few compartments down, all the way up on the luggage rack). Neville was shy and sometimes awkward, but he had a good heart and Harry was completely comfortable with him, even more so than the others. It was an unusual experience for the black-haired boy; other than Dudley, he had never felt at all comfortable with anyone his age. Harry got the feeling that he could tell Neville anything and the other boy wouldn't judge him.

Padma and Parvati were alike in many ways, but Parvati seemed to be more bold than her sister, while Padma was intellectual and cautious. They both lived with their mum and younger brother and sister. Padma was a very loving and giving individual. She seemed the perfect person to go to for advice. Parvati was brave and a take-action type of girl who Harry was sure would always be there if you needed someone to defend you.

Hermione was Muggle-born and lived with her parents who were dentists. She said she had been beyond thrilled to learn she was a witch, and that she had to physically restrain herself from reading all of her course books before the year started, because she wanted to be surprised. Harry felt that Hermione was the sort of person who wanted to learn all she could beside you, and though some might take her tone sometimes and her constant spurting of facts to mean she was a know-it-all, Harry felt like she just wanted to share everything she knew with everyone she met because it excited her so much.

Draco's father had been dead for over ten years, after being forced to join Voldemort lest his wife and infant son be killed. Draco now lived in a large house with just his mother. Draco had been schooled at home by a tutor or his mum since a young age, and was eager to use his wand for _real _magic. He seemed to be the most excited about potions and charms, but told Harry that all were supposed to be exciting except perhaps History of Magic. Harry noticed that Draco was fussy about his appearance and straightened his clothes almost religiously. Draco seemed to Harry to be the kind of person who would always be ready with a sly comeback or a smooth piece of logic to set back a bully.

Before Harry knew it, the train was stopping at Hogsmeade station. Harry and their friends were told to leave their school things in the train, so they all climbed out together without their pets or trunks.

"Where are we supposed to–" Hermione began, but a loud voice cut her off.

"Firs' years this way! All firs' years, come to me!"

Parvati and Neville gasped. A few feet away, towering over the crowd, was a man who could only be described as a giant. Harry's aunt had mentioned him – Lily had been close to the man when she was at school. His name was Hagrid, and he was the gamekeeper.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Parvati, and Padma all followed Hagrid down a muddy slope with the other first-years right behind them.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid instructed. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville took a boat together, while the twins sat with a boy and girl Harry didn't know yet. The boats seemed to not need to be paddled and simply floated along of their own accord. Hagrid was in the front with a boat to himself.

As Harry glanced cautiously over the edge of the boat into the inky black water, he shuddered. It was creepy looking, and who knew what might be lurking in there?

The boats took them under a low-hanging branch dangling with ivy and the children were forced to duck. As everyone looked up again, there was a collective gasp. Hogwarts was now visible.

It stood hundreds and hundreds of feet tall, with turrets and steeples and towers and buildings of all shapes and sizes standing connected at different heights and angles. Harry could pick out at least two bridges. He couldn't imagine what could be done with all of this space; wasn't it a little big for a school? But still, it was beautiful in a majestic and awe-striking kind of way.

Harry felt like the luckiest person in the world at that moment. Even if the headmaster of this school was trying to...manipulate him or something, and even if the first person he had met had tried to tell him what to think, Harry was still happy. He had a loving family back home, his cousin would be coming to join him next year, and he had just made six good friends. Not to mention that he got to live _here_.

"Isn't it _amazing_, Harry?" Hermione gushed softly, bringing the black haired boy back to reality. He nodded enthusiastically at her, taking in her glowing face and bright smile, then looking at the other two. Draco was smiling softly, eyes flickering around as he tried to memorize the view. Neville's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, and Harry almost giggled at the boy's stunned expression.

Soon, the boats were docking and the students and Hagrid clambered out and onto the bank. Padma and Parvati rejoined the other four, and they grouped together as the giant led them up a grassy hill. At the top, Hagrid knocked loudly on a door, which opened a moment later.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid." The Professor replied. Harry immediately thought that this woman was not one to try and cross. She looked quite austere, but kind at the same time. Like she was a good person, but wouldn't go easy on anyone.

"This way," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, and everyone followed her inside.

"Your attention please," the Professor said. Everyone settled down immediately. "Thank you. Now, in a moment you will pass through these doors and be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you point, and any rule-breaking will lose you points. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. I suggest you all straighten up a bit while you can." She eyed a Ron, who had a smudge on his nose and a girl whose robe was inside out before she turned into a small antechamber.

As soon as McGonagall left the room, several shimmery things appeared from the wall behind the First-Years. Several people screamed, including Neville, but the arguing ghosts took no notice.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him another chance–" a fat little monk was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and, you know, he's not even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost, who was wearing a ruff and tights, had suddenly noticed the First-Years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling at them. "About to be Sorted, then?"

A few people nodded nervously.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know!"

And the ghosts floated off through a set of large double doors. A few moments later, professor McGonagall re–appeared.

"We're ready for you," she said, "Follow me."

The Great Hall was huge, just like his aunt had told him it would be. It was filled with older students on either side of them who were watching the first-years with interest. Harry tried to ignore the stares and focus on looking around.

Hermione was whispering to Neville about the ceiling, which Harry had read about in _Hogwarts, A History_. He tried to think about that and not about tripping over his feet or something equally embarrassing.

As they reached the front, Harry realized that they were to be sorted in front of the staff table, facing the whole school. At that moment, he was thankful that the sorting hat was supposed to be large and usually covered one's face.

Professor McGonagall set the hat down on the stool, and everyone stared at it. The hall was silent for a moment, and then…

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped when the Hat finished, and Harry thought that it was wonderful.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and place the sorting hat on your head." Announced Professor McGonagall. After a second, Harry realized with a start that someone was staring at him – Professor Dumbledore.

Harry fought the urge to glare at the man – after all, he had decided before that he was going to wait for proof that someone was evil before he condemned them. The letter he had read, to Harry at least, just proved that Dumbledore wasn't as good as everyone said. He didn't want to do Harry harm, so Harry didn't think him evil. Nevertheless, Harry decided to keep a close eye on the man.

"Abbott, Hannah!" the professor called.

A pink-faced girl with blonde ponytails rushed forward and pulled on the hat, then sat down on the stool next to the Professor. After just a moment, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hannah jumped up, handed Professor McGonagall the hat, and ran over to the cheering yellow and black table. Harry felt a pang of jealousy for her; he wished he could have been first and just get it over with.

And so it went. "Bones, Susan!" went to Hufflepuff as well, and "Boot, Terry!" became a Ravenclaw, while "Brocklehurst, Mandy!" was made the first Gryffindor, and "Brown, Lavender!" followed her. "Bulstrode, Millicent!" went to Slytherin, and "Corner, Michael!" went to Ravenclaw, as did "Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!" became a Slytherin, as did "Davis, Tracey!". "Entwhistle, Kevin!" Was made a Ravenclaw after nearly a minute, and "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" went to Hufflepuff after him.

"Finnigan, Seamus!" went to Gryffindor and "Goldstein, Anthony!" went to Ravenclaw. "Goyle, Gregory!" became a Slytherin as well, and then it was "Granger, Hermione!"

"Good luck!" Harry heard Padma whisper as Hermione walked determinedly, if a bit nervously, to the stool, where she sat for two minutes before the hat said, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry, the twins, Neville, and Draco all clapped enthusiastically for her as Hermione rushed, beaming, to the blue and bronze table.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" went to Slytherin next, and one "Hopkins, Wayne!" was made a Hufflepuff, as was "Jones, Megan!", and "Li, Sue!" went to Ravenclaw. Then McGonagall said, "Longbottom, Neville!"

Poor Neville nearly tripped as he walked to the stool, and he sat there for – by Harry's count – a minute and a half, before the brim of the hat opened and it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and everyone clapped.

"MacDougal, Morag!" went to Ravenclaw next, and "Macmillan, Ernest!" went to Hufflepuff after.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco looked vaguely nervous, but pressed his lips together and went to the stool with determination. The moment the hat touched his head, Draco became a Slytherin. Harry and the twins cheered.

"Malone, Roger!" went to Hufflepuff next, and then "Moon, Leanne!" became a Gryffindor. "Nott, Theodore!" went to Slytherin, as did "Parkinson, Pansy!" also went to Slytherin, then…

"Patil, Padma!"

Harry watched nervously as Padma sat under the hat for almost as long as Neville had. Finally, the brim opened and the hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and her sister cheered as Padma rushed to join Draco. Next, of course, came "Patil, Parvati!" and Harry gave Parvati what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and Harry cheered along with everyone else.

"Perks, Sally-Anne!" followed Parvati to Gryffindor right after, and then it was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"Potter, Harry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**_To Reader AZ -_ I've never seen it before, and I certainly haven't published this before the other day. If there's another story like mine, please tell me! I'd like to read it!**

**Harry will have two friends in addition to Dudley next year. Those and his current friends will be his 'core', so to speak. Expect even more adventures than in the books, but smaller, more everyday ones. Those will just show more about how everyone acts together, and give me some license to stray from a cannon book plot. I completeley agree with you about the Snape/Malfoys thing, although they are nicer in this story. **

**I also don't like Dumbledore bashing, which is why he's not really bashed. Just...slightly different. And by writers, do you mean fanfiction or the script writers? Personally, I like to mix movie and book dialogue together, but keep the extra little book plot points.**

* * *

**_To Ndo - _First of all, thank you for your amazing and long review! Yes, I plan to flesh out Harry's friends backgrounds' as much as possible. I wanted to change just a few things in cannon (Dumbledore being a bit more manipulative, the Dursleys being nice) and a good Lucius was one of them. Sorry about the rushed parts; I just wanted to dive right in.**

**It would have been easier for Harry and his friends to be together, but it's better this way in the long run. I wanted him to have at least one friend (and he'll later have another) in Gryffindor so Harry wouldn't grow bitter towards Gryffindor because of Ron and Dumbledore. **

**I can't reply to the House questions until the next chapter, for obvious reasons :)**

**Yes, Dumbledore definitely isn't evil. He's rather more manipulative and wants to mould Harry, but not harm him. Also, I have to agree with Reader AZ on the Severus/Draco bit.**

* * *

**And thank you of course to all the people who alerted! The next chapter will be long and follow the book more. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The hall went completely silent for a moment. Harry walked as fast as he dared up to the stool, and in the second before the hat covered his eyes he could see that the entire hall was completely focused on him. He could hear them whispering:

"_Potter, _did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"No way!"

"Don't even think about it – he's a shoe–in for Gryffindor."

Then the hat covered his eyes, and it was dark and silent for a moment.

_Ah, Mr. Potter…_said a voice in his ear suddenly. _We finally meet._

Harry jumped, but the hate paid him no mind.

_Now, where to put you? Your parents certainly did well in Gryffindor…but you would also flourish in Slytherin._

Harry shrugged. _I don't know…I mean, there's nothing wrong with either of those houses, but I don't think they really fit me. I just want to be where I'm _meant _to be, not where everyone _thinks _I should be._

The hat was silent for a moment. Harry started to think that he may have said something stupid.

_Wise words, Mr. Potter, wise indeed…_ It said slowly. _In that case, I'll put you where you'll most fit now. But come to visit me some time, yes? It gets lonely in the headmaster's office…_

Before Harry could reply, the hate exclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry was shocked for a moment, then grinned and jumped up, handing the hat to Professor McGonagall and running to sit by Hermione, who was beaming and clapping so hard Harry worried her hands might fall off. The Ravenclaws were all ecstatic and seemed shocked, and while the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs looked indifferent for the most part (except for Harry's friends), the Gryffindors looked quite put-out. Harry glanced up at the head table, still smiling happily, to see with a start that all of the teachers were looking at him in shock, Professor Dumbledore especially. He was glancing from Ron Weasley, who was still in the line waiting to be Sorted, to Harry with his eyebrows raised. Harry nearly stuck his tongue out at the man. Harry was happy that Parvati was in Gryffindor and he didn't see anything wrong with the house, other than the stories about it being the 'Light house', but Harry didn't feel like he belonged there. In fact, if one of his friends wasn't in the house, Harry could see himself growing quite bitter towards it, all because of Dumbledore.

But Harry was happy. Not just because the hat hadn't said that he actually _wasn't _a wizard (which had been buzzing around in his head, no matter how much proof there was to the opposite), but because there was something satisfying about being completely different than everyone else's expectations.

"Hello Harry!" said an older girl cheerfully from down the table a–ways, "I'm Penelope Clearwater, one of the Ravenclaw prefects. Welcome to the house!"

Harry nodded and thanked her, glad to be accepted.

Up in the front, the sorting continued (after a slight delay where the occupants of Ravenclaw calmed themselves down ). "Rivers, Oliver!" went to Gryffindor, and then came, "Roper, Sophie!", who joined him. "Smith, Georgina!" went to Slytherin, and "Thomas, Dean!" went to Gryffindor, as did, unsurprisingly, "Weasley, Ron!". Harry saw Ron glance helplessly at Dumbledore and shrug slightly, before throwing an almost desperate look at Harry, who tried to ignore him.

The last to be sorted was "Zabini, Blaise!", who became a Slytherin.

After the cheering had subsided, Dumbledore stood up. Harry noticed some of the teachers were still staring at him, including Dumbledore himself. Harry blushed and looked anywhere but at him, still not sure what to think about the elderly man. Thankfully the headmaster tore his eyes off of Harry with a small smile, and beamed out at the school, eyes twinkling.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down, and everyone clapped and cheered. Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Is he a bit mad, you think?" Hermione whispered to him. Before Harry could answer however, Hermione let out a small shriek. Harry followed her eyes to the table and gasped.

The empty dishes in front of him had suddenly filled with food. Harry had never seen so many of his favourite things on one table in his life: roast beef, bangers, pork chops and lamb chops, steak, sandwiches, at least five different types of potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, bowls and bowls of gravy, biscuits, rice, and, for some reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys always had plenty to eat, but never this much variety. Harry was suddenly starving, and grabbed everything in reach.

Harry glanced around at the other tables while he ate. She could see Neville talking quietly to Wayne Hopkins at the Hufflepuff table, and Draco and Padma trading plates of food across the table with Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe. Parvati was laughing with Lavender Brown and Sally–Anne Perks, while Ron sulked across the table from her.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from their plates, leaving them spotless. A moment later the pudding appeared: bowls of ice cream in several dozen different flavours, pies, cake, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, cheesecake, strawberries, jelly, lollies, rice pudding, candy…

Harry smiled at the thought of how much Dudley would love this when he came to Hogwarts next year. As he helped himself to some cinnamon ice cream and trifle, the talk at the Ravenclaw table turned to families.

"I'm Muggle-born," said Kevin Entwhistle. "My dad nearly had a stroke when Professor Vector turned our telly into a dog."

The other First-Years laughed.

It seemed that everyone wanted to hear from Harry the most, so Harry told the other students a bit about his aunt and uncle and cousin. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Su Li all had wizard parents, and they were all interested to hear from Harry, Hermione, and Kevin what Muggles were like. They were fascinated by the strangest things, like doctors and the subway and cooking.

After awhile, Harry started to feel warm and sleepy. He felt like he could almost lay right down on the table and go to sleep, so he distracted himself by looking at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall, their heads bent close to each other. Hagrid was drinking very deeply from his goblet, which was much larger than everyone else's. A man in a strange turban was talking to a teacher with long black hair. Harry thought this must be Professor Snape, the potion's teacher and head of Slytherin. Aunt Petunia had mentioned him.

At that second, Professor Snape looked past the man's turban straight at Harry.

"Ouch!" Harry cried, clapping a hand to his forehead. A sharp, hot pain had suddenly shot across his scar.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, looking concerned.

"N-nothing," Harry said shakily, rubbing his head. "Just a headache."

The pain had left as quickly as it had come, but Harry had gotten a strange feeling from the teacher's look – a feeling Harry didn't like at all.

"Alright, Harry?" asked Penelope.

"Yeah…fine. Headache." Harry said, smiling. "Er – Penelope? Who's that man talking to Professor Snape? With the turban?"

"Oh, that's Professor Quirrell." Penelope said. "He teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. He's really smart – he was in Ravenclaw when he came to Hogwarts – but he went off to get some first–hand experience awhile ago and hasn't been the same since…"

Harry nodded and turned back to the table and watched Snape for a moment, curious to see if the incident from a few moments ago was a coincidence or somehow related to the potion's professor, but he didn't look at Harry again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all well-fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years, please note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed towards someone in the Gryffindor table.

"Also, the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry and Hermione shared wide–eyed looks. Harry wouldn't be surprised to hear that there had been accidents at Hogwarts before – the school was huge, and with the lake and all of the high–up places, something bad was bound to happen. But for the headmaster to just state something like that outright, without a reason like a staircase being broken or something like that just seemed strange to Harry.

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become somewhat fixed.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself like a snake into writing.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "and off we go!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times. Harry and Hermione were both singing to the tune of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'. Finally only two red-haired boys at the Gryffindor table were left – they were singing to what sounded like a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand, which Harry couldn't help laughing at, and when they had finished, Dumbledore was one of the ones who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping at his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first-years were led by Penelope and a boy named Robert Hilliard to their common room. For awhile, Harry wasn't sure he would make it there. They must have climbed a dozen staircases and cut through at least that many halls, but finally they reached a wooden door at the top of a spiral staircase in one of the towers. The prefects were in front, and the first-years waited quietly. All of the sudden, the bronze eagle on the door opened its mouth and spoke:

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"

Robert answered. "Man."

"Correct." The eagle proclaimed, and the door swung open. Harry watched with awe. First talking hats, now talking doorknockers?

The room inside was airy and fresh. It was wide, circular, and had a domed ceiling painted with stars. A dark blue carpet lay on the floor, and the windows were hung with soft blue and bronze silks. It was too dark to see outside now, but Harry knew they must be up high, and there was probably a great view of the grounds during the day. The room contained tables, chairs, a few sofas, and several bookcases. By a door at the end of the room stood a stature that Harry assumed was the houses' founder, Rowena Ravenclaw

"Okay everyone, gather 'round!" said Robert. They did. "As you've just seen, to get into the common room you need to answer whatever question the eagle gives you. If you get it wrong, you'll have to wait until someone else can figure it out, so be careful."

"The girls and boys dormitories are in separate turrets off the tower." Continued Penelope. "The girls' is to the right, the boys' to the left. All of your things have been brought up already. The Great Hall starts serving breakfast at six, but most people don't go until around seven or so."

"A bell will ring at nine, and that's when the lessons start. A teacher will hand out your schedules tomorrow morning." Robert said. "You'll have two classes in the morning, with a break between each. After that is lunch, another break, and classes restart at one – then one or two classes depending on the day. Last is dinner and everyone goes to their common rooms for the night."

"Any questions?" asked Penelope. The first-years shook their heads. Harry, at least, was very grateful that the prefects had explained what their days would be like. He wouldn't want to wait up late on his first day.

Soon the boys and girls were splitting up, and Harry quickly found his trunk and owl, Hedwig, by the bed directly across from the door. He barely had time to pull on pajamas and lie down in the sky blue silk covered bed before his eyes shut and Harry fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I have changed my username from TimeyWimeyKab to Mafalda-E-Hopkirk. I just wanted a change ;)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**_To mumimeanjudy - __This review really got to me, so I decided to put my reply to him or her up here so anyone else with similar thoughts could understand my side of the story:_**

**_I wrote: _**_After I read this, I looked up Changed Perspectives, and I have to say I liked it. But honestly, I didn't try to rip off anything. And so far, the only similarities I see are the nice Dursley's and the letter from Dumbledore to Ron. My characters act different, Harry is in a different house, and then there's Dudley's age and magical abilities. Of course, I can't prove I didn't ripoff that other story, but I didn't. That story, to be frank, is much better in my opinion than my own. That's a big difference right there.__  
Sorry to have offended you. Next time I write something I'll be sure to make certain it's not similar to anyone else's work._

_**And that's that. I honestly don't think the stories are that similar, but apparently he or she did. I just wanted to clear things up. **  
_

_**Thanks to all the people who alerted and favourited, it means a lot! Also, a masse thank you to MAFITA for reviewing twice in a row :)**_

_**I made up the Ravenclaw class schedule myself, so if there are any clashes with the book, I apologise. Also, this chapter contains a lot more 'book content' so to speak than the last, most of which is done from my memory so as to not be TOO similar.**_

* * *

**_I hope you guys like the chapter~!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The next morning, Harry woke early and couldn't go back to sleep. He was too excited about his classes and the chance to use his wand.

So, quietly, Harry penned two letters; one to his aunt and uncle and one to his cousin telling them about the train ride, his new friends, and the sorting. After that was done and sent off with Hedwig, Harry dressed in his now blue and bronze uniform, making sure his shoes were tied right and his tie was straight. It was still barely light outside, so Harry slowly and meticulously packed his school bag with parchment, quills, and other necessities. Not knowing what classes he would have today, Harry left his school books out, resolved to just hurry back before his first class to gather everything. At the last second, Harry pocketed his wand rather than putting it in his bag where it could snap.

Harry checked his gold watch – a birthday present from his uncle – and sighed. It was only 6:30.

So for a few minutes, Harry sat, staring out of one of the blue-and-bronze framed windows at the grounds. The very far away grounds.

And that made him realize that not only did he had no idea how to get back to the Great Hall – he had no idea how to get to any of his classes.

Luckily for Harry, _Hogwarts, A History _had maps of every floor and tower in it. It stated that, though the staircases changed and sometimes classrooms moved, the main classes would stay where they were…during the year, at least. Harry sketched out a rough map of how to get to the classes the first-years took, the Great Hall, the library, and Ravenclaw tower on a piece of paper. After folding it carefully and tucking it into his pocket, Harry took his bag and went carefully into the common room.

A few people were up already – mostly older students milling about and chatting – but Harry spotted a familiar bushy head.

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione called, dashing over to him. Harry could tell she was excited about their first day; she was practically bouncing. "Want to go eat?"

"Yeah!" Harry said, already starving.

Thanks to Harry's maps and the fact that they were the first two first-years in Ravenclaw up, they arrived at the Great Hall in plenty of time. At around seven-thirty, Professor McGonagall came around with the schedules. Harry's and Hermione's looked like this:

**_RAVENCLAW FIRST-YEARS CLASS SCHEDULE_**

_MONDAY_

_9:00 Charms (Double)_

_11:00 History of Magic_

**_Lunch_**

_1:00 Care of Magical Creatures_

_2:00 Potions_

_ TUESDAY_

_9:00 Transfiguration_

_10:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

**_Lunch_**

_1:00 Herbology_

_2:00 Potions_

_WEDNESDAY_

_9:00 Charms_

_10:00 Care of Magical Creatures_

**_Lunch_**

_12:00 Midnight Astronomy_

_THURSDAY_

_10:00 Transfiguration (double)_

**_Lunch_**

_1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_FRIDAY_

_10:00 Herbology (Double)_

**_Lunch_**

_1:00 Potions_

The classes were in coloured ink that told what other house they shared it with. For instance, today they had Charms with the Hufflepuffs, History of Magic with the Slytherins, and then Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, again with Hufflepuff.

"I can't _wait _to get started." Hermione enthused. "Double Charms on the first day! Imagine how much we can do in _two hours_!"

Harry laughed.

"There! With that girl with all the hair!"

"Can you _believe _he's in _Ravenclaw_!"

"Did you see his eyes?"

"His _scar_!"

Harry tried to ignore the whispers, but it was hard to when people were standing on tiptoe or lining up outside of one's class just to see you. Frankly, Harry was having a hard enough time just trying to get around the school without all of that.

As it turned out, getting around Hogwarts wasn't as easy as Harry's book had made it seem. There were 142 staircases total in Hogwarts – wide, sweeping ones, narrow rickety ones, ones that led somewhere different on Friday, and some with a vanishing step you have to jump. Then there were the doors; some wouldn't open unless you tickled them in the right spot, some were just walls _pretending _to be doors, and some wouldn't let you through unless you asked politely. Then there were the landmarks Harry had counted on when making his maps, like a portrait of a giraffe in the savanna on the seventh floor or a group of singing nuns near the Great Hall. It seemed that the people and animals in the portraits liked to move around and visit each other, and Harry was sure that the suits of armor could walk.

Then there were the ghosts. The house ghosts, like Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor and the Fat Friar of Hufflepuff (and, if you could catch her, the Ravenclaw ghost, The Grey Lady), were always happy to help out. However, if you managed to run across Peeves the Poltergeist, it was worse than two locked doors, a vanishing step, and a moved staircase. He liked to dump bins on one's head, pull rugs out from under you, throw bits of chalk at your head, or swoop around invisible and grab your nose.

Worse, if possible, than even Peeves, was Argus Filch, the caretaker. By sheer bad luck, Harry, Hermione, and Neville managed to get on his bad side on the very first day of classes. They were on their way to Charms when Harry pointed out a doorway that he was certain held a shortcut to the floor they needed. When Filch showed up, Harry and his friends were trying to force open the door, which happened to lead to the 3rd floor corridor – the forbidden one. Filch was just threatening to lock the three first-years in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing by.

The classes themselves were both easier and harder than Harry had expected. Performing the actual spells wasn't just saying funny words; you had to focus and make the right movements as well. However, it seemed that everyone started from scratch here. Even Draco wasn't that far ahead.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny man who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Before they began work on the first morning, the professor called role. When he reached Harry's name, Flitwick gave a squeak and toppled backwards out of sight.

Easily the morning boring class, Harry decided quickly, was History of Magic. Professor Binns had been very old when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. Binns would drone on and on while they scribbled down names and dates. Harry and Hermione, along with Draco and Padma, who they sat with near the front, chuckled over the thought that subjects like goblin wars and giants would have been enthralling with any other teacher.

Potions was quite intimidating to Harry, even though he had helped his aunt brew countless Potions back home. Perhaps it was due to Professor Snape's slightly frightening speech that day, and the fact that he singled Harry out.

It was held in the dungeon, again with Hufflepuff. The desks were long and Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat together in the middle, all nervous. They hadn't heard many good things about professor Snape. The man started the class by taking register, and stopped, to Harry's horror, at his name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Mr. Potter…our new celebrity."

A few people in the class sniggered quietly.

Once he was finished with his role call, Snape eyed the class silently for a moment.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little idiotic wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Neville exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was biting her lip, sitting on the edge of her seat and seeming desperate to start proving herself.

"Mr. Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry thought back to his time with his aunt. Potion–making (or most of it, at least) was something that a squib was able to do, and Petunia was passionate about it.

"I think…um…wouldn't asphodel and wormwood would make the Draught of Living Death, sir?" Harry nervously said after a moment, trying not to glance at Hermione, whose hand was in the air.

Harry thought he deserved at least a few points for that, seeing as it hadn't even been taught yet, however Snape merely barked, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Potter?"

Harry thought hard, but he must have missed that or forgotten it. He said quietly, "I don't know, sir."

"I see," Snape snapped, "What is the difference, Mr. Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, sir," replied Harry slowly, closing his eyes in order to concentrate. "Er – they're the same plant, a–also known as aconite?"

Harry's nervousness made the answer into a question, but he was still relatively sure it was correct. Snape looked slightly taken aback and something flickered in his eyes. Harry thought for a moment that it looked almost like sadness. Then the look disappeared and Snape snapped, "Well? Why aren't you copying it all down?" There was a sudden frantic rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, he said, "Potter, you win a point for Ravenclaw for getting the answers correct. You also lose two points for being a know–it–all."

Harry stared at Snape, shocked by his unfairness. However, if he had said he didn't know the answers, he would have probably taken points off for that anyway.

They spent the rest of the class making a simple potion to cure boils. Hermione and Neville were paired up together, and Harry was paired with Kevin. They worked well together, and managed to produce a good potion, as did Hermione and Neville, though it was touch–and–go for awhile; Harry heard Hermione hissing, "No, Neville! Don't add the porcupine quills until you take it _off the fire_!"

The next day was just as eventful as the first, although Harry and his friends got lost a lot less. Harry had been right about Professor McGonagall. She was strict and clever, and gave the class a stern talking-to in the first class:

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said. "Anyone messing about in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. Everyone was impressed and excited to get started, only to find out that it would be awhile before they could change the furniture into animals. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a matchstick and told to turn it into a needle. Only Hermione and Terry Boot managed to change it completely, and earned themselves forty points for Ravenclaw and a rare smile from the Professor.

The class Harry had been looking forward to the most was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd come across in Romania. His turban, Quirrell said, was given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but no one quite believed this story. There was a rumor floating around that it was stuffed with garlic so the professor would be protected wherever he went.

Herbology was in the greenhouses behind the castle, where they learned how to take care of all of the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they could be used for. It was taught by Professor Sprout, a small chubby witch and head of Hufflepuff. On Wednesday at midnight Harry and Hermione joined Padma and Draco to look out at the sky through telescopes on the roof of the astronomy tower and learn the names of different stars and the movements of planets.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Hermione on Friday, spooning some brown sugar over his oatmeal.

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Haven't you memorized your classes yet?"

"Not completely!" Harry said in a defensive tone. "I remember there's a double…something….and then something with Hufflepuff!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's double Herbology with Slytherin," she said. "And Potions at 1 with Hufflepuff."

Harry nodded. Just then, the mail arrived.

The first morning had shocked Harry quite a bit, even though he had known a little of what to expect. Hundreds of owls swooping in, circling the tables till they saw their owners, then dropping letters and packages on their laps was a bit overwhelming, but now he was used to it. Hedwig had returned on Wednesday with Harry's families' replies but hadn't brought him anything else since. This morning, however, she landed right between Hermione's plate and the pumpkin juice jug and dropped a note onto Harry's eggs. It read:

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week, and to meet that bunch of friends you've got. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._**

**_Hagrid. _**

Harry quickly flipped the note over, wrote '_I'd love to, see you then' _and sent Hedwig back off with it. He and Hermione managed to catch the others between classes and explain that Hagrid wanted to meet them, and they all agreed. During Herbology, however, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Padma talked quietly over their plants as they waited for them to wake up.

"You don't think that Hagrid could be…you know…_in _with Dumbledore like Ron was?" Padma asked, biting her lip as Harry had learned she was prone to do.

"I don't think so." Harry said. Harry never got any sense like that with Hagrid, and he had felt anxious around Ron almost immediately.

"So he won't be upset when we show up?" said Draco. He gestured to himself and Padma.

"Of course not!" said Hermione. "Why would he be?"

"Because everyone knows he's close to Dumbledore." Padma answered for Draco. "He might…I dunno…think we're evil too?"

"Well, he'll just have to give you a chance to know that's not true." Harry said. "And if he doesn't, that's his loss."

At ten to three, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Draco, and Padma left the castle and walked through the grounds to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Almost the second Harry knocked, there was a frantic scrambling from the other side, and several booming barks. They could hear Hagrid's voice saying "_Back_, Fang – back!"

After a moment, Hagrid opened the door. One large hand was clasped tightly around a thick collar worn by a large black boarhound. Hagrid waved them in with a smile.

There was only one room inside, but it was huge – though it would have to be to hold Hagrid _and _that dog, Harry thought. Hanging from the ceiling were hams pheasants, a kettle was boiling over the fire, and a huge bed sat in the corner with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said cheerfully, releasing Fang's collar. The dog immediately ran to Padma and Parvati and began licking them and nudging their hands for a pet. Neville looked at Fang nervously, slowly patting his back as if worried the huge dog might turn on him. Luckily, it seemed that Fang, like his owner, wasn't nearly as fierce as he looked.

"These are my friends, by the way." Harry said, and began pointing out each in turn. "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Padma and Parvati Patil."

Hagrid smiled from where he was pouring the hot water from the kettle over tea and setting out rock cakes. While Harry and his friends politely pretended to like the (literally) rock-hard food, Hagrid told them a few stories about Neville's parents when they were at school, and how Harry's and the twin's mothers used to help him care for wounded unicorns. In turn, the children told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Harry tried to ignore Fang drooling all over his robes.

Harry and Neville were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git", and Harry thought Hermione was too, though she scolded them softly for it.

Harry told Hagrid about the lesson with Snape, and how he had had points taken off. Hagrid said that there was nothing to worry about, that Snape was like that to everyone.

"But he really seemed to…I dunno…_hate _me, even."

"Rubbish." Hagrid grunted. "Why should he?"

But Harry couldn't help noticing that Hagrid hadn't quiet met his eye as he said this. The large man then changed the subject to Hermione's parents, while Harry squinted at a newspaper clipping that had been under his tea cozy. It was from the wizard newspaper, _The Daily Prophet:_

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. _

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." Said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. _

"I was at Gringotts that day too," said Hagrid, seeing what Harry was reading. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. He quickly looked away and began passing out more unwanted rock cakes.

Harry was deep in thought as he and his friends walked back to the castle for dinner. Why did Hagrid act so strange about being at Gringotts? Could it be that he had seen someone, or maybe even been at the same vault, or was that a long shot? And was there something about Professor Snape that Hagrid was hiding from Harry?


End file.
